


Babysitting & Zoos & Accusations, Oh My!

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Multi, Uncle Jay, Uncle-Nephew Bonding, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay is babysitting Owen, so taking his pseudo nephew to the zoo is no problem. What could possibly go wrong? Features Will Halstead and Owen Manning "One-Shot Sunday"
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Owen Manning
Series: One-Shot Sunday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Kudos: 18





	Babysitting & Zoos & Accusations, Oh My!

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Will asks his brother, referring to the fact that he called his brother to babysit at the last minute since both he and Natalie got called into work and Helen was out of town.

"Yeah, it's fine. I didn't have any plans," Jay shrugs as Will places Owen's car seat in the back of Jay's truck.

"Okay, car seat is in. Owen, are you going to be good for Uncle Jay?" Will questions the small child.

"Yes, Will!" He yells excitedly.

"What did you do to get him to like you?" Will asks his brother.

"Kids like me. I am the better Halstead," Jay jokes.

"Keep thinking that," Will rolls his eyes. Turning to Owen, "Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Will lifts Owen up to help him into Jay's truck. After making sure that Owen is buckled in correctly, Will shuts the door.

"Jay, don't do anything crazy with him," Will reminds his brother before Jay gets into the driver's seat.

"I don't try to do anything crazy. It just happens."

* * *

Pulling away from Natalie and Will's, Jay looks in his rearview mirror, "What do you think about going to the zoo?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go," Jay answers and starts in the direction of Lincoln Park Zoo.

* * *

"Ready?" Jay asks as he gets Owen out of his car seat.

Owen nods.

"Okay, you have to hold my hand. It's a big zoo and I don't want to lose you," Jay tells Owen, not wanting to think that Owen could be his next case if he went missing.

Owen grabs his "uncle's" hand and the two make their way to the entrance of the zoo.

"What do you want to see first?" Jay asks.

"The lions!" Owen yells, excited.

"Okay, Bud," Jay answers leading him to the lions.

Jay lets Owen lead him through the different exhibits that he wants to see throughout the zoo. Jay listens as Owen talks about all of his favorite animals.

"Let's stop for lunch and then we can see more animals," Jay tells Owen after looking at the time.

Stopping at an outdoor food court, Jay gets both Owen and himself something to eat and drink.

"What do you want to see after we eat?"

"The bears?" Owen questions.

"Sure, they're one of my favorites."

"They are?"

"Yeah, bears are awesome," Jay answers.

* * *

"Uncle Jay?" Owen asks.

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me?" The child asks.

"Yeah," Jay answers, picking up his "nephew" and placing him on his hip. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, I just don't want to walk anymore."

"Okay, what do you want to see?"

"The monkeys."

Jay nods and makes his way to where the monkeys are.

"What one is your favorite?"

"That one," Owen points to a small monkey.

* * *

Jay walks around the zoo with Owen still on his hip and arms wrapped around his neck.

"That's him," Jay hears. "He took my baby."

Jay looks around to see zoo security coming towards him. He tightens his grip on Owen. "Uncle Jay? What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'll take care of it," Jay promises.

"Sir, we need you to come with us," the first security guard tells Jay.

"What's this about?"

"We need to talk to you about a kidnapping," the guard tells him, eyeing Owen while trying to take a mental intake of the child's welfare.

"My name is Jay Halstead," Jay tells the security guard. "I'm a detective with the Chicago Police Department at the 21st district. I'm in the intelligence unit, my badge number is 51163. I'm babysitting my nephew. My brother is his mother's boyfriend."

"Okay, but we're still going to need you to come to the office to verify that," the security guard tells Jay. "Your 'nephew' is going to need to separated until this is sorted out."

"NO! UNCLE JAY! NO!" Owen screams as the guard tries to remove the young boy from his uncle. He then wraps his arms and legs tighter around Jay.

Jay looks at the security guard, as if daring him to take way his nephew. "Fine," he can stay with you, but you don't leave our sight."

"It's okay, Owen," Jay whispers, placing his hand on the back of the child's head.

* * *

It takes a couple of hours before zoo security is able to confirm Jay's statement. Once it is, the security guard lets Jay leave.

"I wanna go home, Uncle Jay," Owen mumbles into Jay's neck.

"Okay, but I. don't think your mom and Will are done working yet."

"I wanna leave."

"Okay," Jay answers carrying Owen to the parking lock where he parked the truck.

Jay opens the back door and places Owen in the car so he can climb into his seat. Owen gets into his seat and Jay starts to buckle him in. Jay gets the clip at his chest buckled, but can't get the one between his legs done.

"Okay, get up," Jay tells him after unclipping the one at his chest. Jay plays with the strap before letting Owen sit back down. This process happens several more times before he figures out how to safely get Owen buckled in.

* * *

When Jay gets to his apartment, he places Owen on the couch and puts _P.J. Masks_ on Netflix until Will lets him know that he can take Owen back.

After two episodes, Will calls to let Jay know that he's getting off of work and Owen can be brought back.

Jay packs Owen up and gets him in the truck, this time without any difficulty, and heads to Natalie and Will's.

* * *

"Hey, Will," Jay greets when they arrive at Will and Natalie's.

"Hey, is he okay?" Will asks of the child still wrapped around Jay.

"Um, there was a little issue at the zoo. Some lady accused me of kidnapping Owen and then the security guard tried to separate us."

"What?" Will asks in shock.

"Don't worry about it. I took care of it. Turns out she just lost custody of her son last month," Jay tells his older brother.

"I think you have sunburn," Will tells Jay once they are inside and notices Jay's red face compared to Owen's white skin.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Go into the bathroom and put some Aloe on it. I know you don't keep any of it at your place."

"Will," Jay tries to get out of it.

"Jay, go."

"Fine." Jay goes into the bathroom to do as he's told, because he knows that if he doesn't, Will will do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun fact- the first and only time I had to get my cousin's child into his car seat, I made him get in and out at least ten times. The kid thought I was crazy.
> 
> Okay, on a different note, please send me requests for "One-Shot Sundays" via review or PM. I don't have many ideas out of the whump/hurt/sick line, and I just finished a Fic of 26 chapters of that. Credit will be given.
> 
> Update on Stories:
> 
> \+ "Rock Bottom": I have not forgotten about it. It will be completed, but I am holding off on working on that until I have time to do more research to portray the subject in a respectful manner.
> 
> \+ "Man's Best Friend": On hiatus. I am going to use this time to edit and add it to my AO3 as well as deciding on how I want to move forward with Hailey and Jay's relationship. Let me know what you think.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt by floopdeedoopdee: in progress. Chapter 1 is complete, chapter 2 is in progress; it will be 5 chapters. I will post when it is complete, one chapter a week. It is slow because it is very case involved, and I never did a fic that was, so it is me on a learning curve.
> 
> +"Silence is a Strange Sound":3 Chapters completed. The problem with that one is that I am using the deaf chapter from here for the first chapter, so I am trying to make all chapters around 3,000 words which takes me more time than my normal 1,000-2,000 word chapters. It is going to be more of a slow moving story than my other fics as I am being very detailed and conscientious of how it is being written including information of ASL and Deaf culture. Will up date on the first of each month. Hopefully, I can get more time to write and update twice a month.
> 
> +"One-shot Sunday": Taking request. I don't have enough ideas to continue this on my own. I am using this to do A/U, as well as cannon. I am still working on how to write the team as a group and not as pairs.
> 
> \+ "Awareness One-Shots": Keep an eye out for these. Possibly another one this Friday and that will be the last one for this month. More will follow in October; if you want one for a specific awareness, PM me ahead of time so I can do some research. I try to post them on the corresponding day. I wanted to do a remembrance one for the 19th anniversary for September 11, but felt that I couldn't do it justice since I was 4 when it happened.
> 
> +++POSSIBLE SPOILER+++
> 
> If you follow the actress who plays Vanessa, or some fan accounts, it was announced yesterday (Sep. 12, 2020) that she will not be returning to Chicago PD. With the interview from the spring after everything shut down, where it was mentioned that a character that we know will be killed, I believe that the character they were talking about is Vanessa.
> 
> How this affects my stories: She will still be in my stories for now, like me being on the fence about Upstead, I want to see how the show does it. I want to see if she is replaced and get a feel for the chemistry of her replacement (if there is one) has with the team before I write them into any of my stories. This will not stop me from writing her, I still have Antonio in some of the one shots in "A to Z", Al might have been in one as well (I don't remember). From Med, I have written Connor Rhodes after he left.
> 
> \+ RB- has not been introduced in that story yet. Unknown what will happen.
> 
> \+ MBF- will continue to be in story. Is really pushing for Hailey and Jay to be together. Is an important factor in that story. Will she be there by the end? I don't know.
> 
> \+ Whump prompt- depends on when I publish it. She is in it right now, but not a major factor. I may change her for the replacement if there is one.
> 
> \+ SiaSS- She will be present at least at the start. Subject to change.
> 
> \+ One-shot Sundays & Awareness One Shots- Depends on the season that the one shot is set. Season not explicitly stated. Just guess by characters used.


End file.
